We won't be stopped by a bit of rain
by tintenstern
Summary: Amelia just wants to play soccer with her sister, who's busy doing homework. When it starts raining, Alice has to think quick to save the day. Nyotalia, family!USUK


For the usxuk Summer Camp, theme Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>We won't be stopped by a bit of rain<strong>

One Saturday morning, Amelia was eating breakfast, thinking of what she could play. She looked out of the window and when she saw the bright sunshine, an idea hit her: she wanted to play soccer. But because it wasn't fun all alone, she decided to ask her sister to play with her. So after she finished breakfast, she barged into her sister's room. "Alice! Let's play soccer together!"

Alice looked up from where she was sitting at her desk, an exasperated look on her face. "Amelia, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter?," she chided.

Amelia ignored her in favor of repeating her request. "It's nice outside, so let's play soccer!"

"Football," Alice corrected before answering. "I'd love to, but I have to finish my homework first."

"But Alice!," the little girl whined, "it's Saturday! Why are you doing homework?"

The older girl rolled her eyes, flicking back her pigtails. "I'm doing them now so I'll be free tomorrow," she replied, "and once I'm finished, we can go out and play. I won't take too long."

The little sister pouted but said: "Fine. But it's a promise!"

"Yes, it's a promise," Alice sighed, "but now let me work."

Amelia closed the door behind her, still pouting. Her sister was always busy and never had any time to play. It wasn't fair! She just wanted to spend some more time with her big sister, but whenever she asked to play, she was always rejected. And waiting was so boring! She didn't just want to sit still, so she decided to feed the bunnies. They were cute and had soft fur, so she petted them.

When Alice didn't come after what seemed like forever, she decided to check on her. "Alice! Are you finished now?," she asked with a whine.

"No, not yet," Alice answered without looking up, "why don't you sit down and read a book? It'll only take longer the more you pester me."

"But it's boring," Amelia muttered, but took a book from the bookshelf and flopped down on Alice's bed. Soon, though, she began whining again.

It took all of Alice's willpower not to snap. "Amelia," she said slowly, "I promised we'd play. So please, let me finish my homework in peace."

Pouting again, Amelia returned to the living room, sitting by the window. But by the time Alice had finally finished, it had started to pour. When she joined her sister, she was faced with angry tears. "What's wrong?," she asked worriedly.

"You promised we'd play!," the little girl cried, "but now it's raining! You never have time to play! I hate you!"

Alice sighed. She had to think quickly, or her sister would be angry at her for at least the rest of the weekend. "I'm sorry," she began quietly, "but you always ask when I'm busy..."

"That's because you're always busy," Amelia sobbed, "you're always busy and don't want to spend any time with me!"

"That's not true...," Alice started again, then stopped to think. Usually, she'd not play football in the rain, but she would have to make an exception for today. She crouched down in front of the crying girl, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go for a walk," she said, "and when we return, we'll play football, no matter if it's still raining or not."

"Really?," Amelia asked with hope in her eyes.

"Scout's honour," Alice affirmed, smiling.

Amelia nodded, her good mood instantly back. Five minutes later, they were dressed in their rain jackets and ready to go. They walked to the park a few blocks away, Amelia all the while chatting and stopping whenever she spotted a rain worm. They made a contest about who could splash more water when jumping into a puddle and were soon wet to the skin but didn't care, because they hadn't had so much fun together in a while. In the park, they played tag and looked for animals.

By the time they returned home, it was still raining. Both girls were flushed from the cold, but a promise is a promise, so Amelia fetched the ball and they started playing. It didn't take long for both of them to be completely covered with mud but it didn't stop them. Only when the rain lessened and the sun was shining again did they look up.

"Look!," Amelia suddenly cried, pointing to the sky, "a rainbow!"

Alice saw it, too, and they smiled at each other, eyes shining. They wanted to play more, but just in that moment, they were called by their mother. She wasn't amused at all and shooed them away to have a bath before dinner.

After dinner, it was raining again, so they played board games with their parents. Their mother was still disgruntled because they'd been outside in the downpour all afternoon, but nonetheless made them hot chocolate and tea so they wouldn't catch a cold. The family played for the rest of the night until it was time for the girls to go to bed.

When Alice had lain down, there was a soft knock on her door and Amelia opened the door slowly, peeking inside. "Alice? Can I sleep in your bed?," she asked.

Alice nodded and made room for her sister to lie down beside her. Amelia was smiling as she snuggled up to her. "I had a lot of fun today," the little girl mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The older girl stroked her hair, smiling and silently promising to play more often like that with her sister, because she had had a lot of fun as well. She fell asleep to the soft pattering of the rain and both girls dreamed of going on an adventure together.


End file.
